


Future

by LOTW



Category: Love Poem - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW





	Future

Our future together is uncertain, yet I'm the most certain now that I've ever been  
To finally see you smiling with all your being is my only goal  
If it means forcing myself to live through each day for you then I will count the minutes between each hour  
Upon hour upon day upon month upon year until your hands are in mine  
Fitting together as perfectly as if the universe made our bodies for each other  
If it means bearing a smile while crying inside I will hide myself  
Knowing you may do the same  
Until we can hold each other through our tears  
Make new, beautiful memories to cover our pasts  
Leave it all behind like dirt and face the stardust of our new lives


End file.
